Midnight At Irbys
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: "Baby, I'm your soul mate disguised as your worst nightmare." When you combine history with chemistry it makes for A-plus tension. ONE-SHOT, Ace/OC. Spin-off to There Ain't No Cure For The Summertime Blues. Features language and mature themes.


**Disclaimer:** I own no one just the girl character.

**Authors Note: **Hey, new story! This time it's a one-shot but it is a spin-off to my other fic **There Ain't No Cure For The Summertime Blues**, the characters in this fic feature in the story but I wanted to do a one-shot and this idea had been in my head. Hope you enjoy it! Ace might be a little ooc but I hope not.

Also this fic was inspired by Taylor Swifts 'Blank Space' and I incorporated a lyric in this but tweaked it a little.

Enjoy! Review! Hope Ace is in character.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight at Irbys<br>TheGoofyCat**

The air was crisp and dry when he walked into the local pool hall at four minutes to midnight, not a customer in sight. He placed his jacket onto the stool and leaned into the counter, he waited for the bartender - and owner of the establishment - to greet him, and soon enough Irby came out of the back store a cigarette in one hand and an old raggedy cloth in the other, he placed the cigarette between his lips and grabbed a dirty glass from the sink and began to polish it clean.

"You know we're closed in three minutes, Son." Irby said - but more like grumbled - through his mouth, the cigarette still sat between his lips. "Just like every Monday night. We're closed for everyone and that includes you Mr. Merrill."

"C'mon, Irb." Ace grinned, "It's me! Not like you haven't done it before." He raised his eyebrow slightly at Irby and the two shared a tough glance at each other for five seconds, until Ace's charm took effect and Irby gave in. Irby didn't have to say a thing Ace already knew he had gotten his way. "The usual." He smirked as he sat himself down onto the stool next to his jacket.

"Alright, alright! Just the one." Irby sternly told him as he reached into the cool cupboard and brought out a bottle of beer and used the counter to pop the lid off, he passed the bottle to the loyal customer who came in nearly every night. "You best not tell your buddies about this, with you I'll make an exception but those friends of yours! Well they're just planks. Father. God. Sonny. Jesus! I have never seen more of a bunch of idiots in my life, they got a few screw looses the both of 'em."

"I won't tell a living soul." Ace told him, placing his hand on his heart. It was a lie of course. "On my mothers life."

Irby, who was about to get into a heated rage about how Eyeball Chambers and Jack Mudgett had got into a fist fight in the men's room and had burst the pipes in the sink and the place was flooded for two days, was interrupted by the side door swinging open, his daughter busted in with a crate of beer in her arms, Ace smiled to himself as he watched her unsteadily waddle through the door, he could help her but then again where was the fun in that?

With all her might she lifted the crate onto the bar and let out a relieved sigh once it was out of her hands. She brought her right hand to her head and trailed the back of it along her forehead, wiping away the sweat from the heavy load. "Thanks for nothin', John." She gave him an unamused smile before reaching over the counter and pulling out a glass bottle of coke, her eyes never left his as she popped the lid off and it flew up in the air. Ace caught it and she turned her attention away from him.

"How 'bout this one's on me?" Ace pulled out his wallet that - just like his car - had 'Wild Card' engraved onto the leather skin, he placed a buck and a half onto the counter for Irby to take.

"Why, Ace? You're just as sweet as this coke," She told him,he could taste the sarcasm in her voice. She brought the coke to her lips and tilted it a little as a sign of a thank you.

"How about a game?" He gestured to the pool table that had just been put away for the next day. "Just for old times sakes." He grinned as his eyes wandered down to her shoes and then made their way up from her bobby socks to her thighs, he couldn't care less if her father saw him looking.

She glared at him for making her cheeks blush in remembrance about to say something just as confident back to him but she was interrupted by her father.

"I told you it was last orders," Irby told Ace before turning to his daughter. "Get the broom and start sweeping."

She knew there was a reason for Ace coming in at this hour and she had to find out. "Daddy? If you want to go home, you can, I know what to do! I've seen you close shop all my life, I'm sure I can do it, given the chance?" She raised her eyes questionably and before Irby could protest she added, "Besides Ace s here, ain't nobody gonna start anythin' while he's around."

"Oh, alright," Irby gave in. "But not a word of this to your mother, she finds out I let you lock up on your own, she'd have a conniption fit, you know how she gets." Irby took out the set of keys from his pocket and threw them at Ace, who caught them easily.

"If she asks, 'I just fell asleep at the drive-in with the girls, Mom.'" She smiled innocently at him, sensing he was still unsure she added, "It's one game, we won't be long."

"Kids! I don't know when they get the time for games," He scoffed as he placed a kiss on his daughters forehead and said goodbye.

"There's always time for games, Daddy." She smiled up at him, he frowned slightly not sure of what she meant, before making his way out of the bar. Her innocent smile disappeared as soon as her father was out of sight, she turned to Ace. "Rack it up will ya?"

"Sure thing," Ace nodded before downing his beer, he got up from the stool and walked over to the door and she watched as he locked the door and flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' before turning to her and smirking, "Two out of three!" He told her as he walked over to the pool table and set it up, all the while she never took her eyes off him, her fingers rubbed together and she found herself unconsciously peeling away her nail-polish, the pink flakes falling to the floor. "Ready?" He asked as he grabbed the cue stick and got ready to break.

"I'll break!" She told him as she snatched the cue stick out of his hand and walked over to the table.

"Usually it's me that does the breaking." Ace smugly told her, he was more interested in breaking her then the game. He watched her lean over the table about to take her turn, he chuckled slightly as he watched her slim legs get into position. As she leaned into her position, her left leg came out and she felt his gaze on her legs and heard his low chuckle.

He casually walked over to her and grabbed her coke that sat on the edge of the table and took a drink he placed it back down and stood himself behind her, he could hear her heavy breathing with every step he took, his fingers from his left hand took a hold of the few strands of dark hair that had fell from the bobby pins that pinned her hair up and he tucked the strands behind her left ear before leaning into her, his chest touching her back and she could feel it moving up and down with every breath he took, she jumped slightly when she could feel his presence by her right ear. He placed both of his hands on the pool table and she was now trapped.

"Now, this seems vaguely familiar," He whispered into her ear, she could sense he still had the cocky smile stuck on his face that he was well known around town for. She quivered at the feeling of his hot breath brush up against her right lobe and down her neck, thankfully it was too dark and he was not facing her for him to notice the blush on her cheeks, she coughed slightly, the tension was the only thing in the room that broke.

She placed the cue stick down and pulled the strand of hair out from behind her ear. "You've probably had tons of girls right in this very position, haven't you, Ace? It's no wonder you can remember, well actually maybe it is!"

"Nope just you." He menacingly leaned into her ear again.

She scoffed at first, "I find that very hard to believe." She leaned back a little her right arm coming up to push him away.

"Well believe it!" He growled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her round, she stumbled into him as her leg twisted and he held her tightly.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered slightly and then took a shaky breath.

"You wanted to play a game, didn't you?" He raised his eyebrows at her as he looked down.

"Yeah, a game of billiards! Not one of your games!"

"But you always liked my games, didn't you? Al?" He grinned at her and she flinched at the old name he used to call her. "You sounded so innocent with 'Daddy' around, you almost had me fooled."

"Nothing gets past you though, does it?" She spat at him.

"Nope!" He grinned before tilting his head and lowering his tone, "Not even your virginity!"

"You disgust me." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"That's not what you were saying three years ago, when you stood at this very spot and ripped the clothes off my chest!" He grinned, remembering the fond memory.

"You remember?" She glared.

"There's some things you never forget." They locked eyes on each other for a moment before she broke the connection.

"What do you want, Ace? I know for a fact it wasn't for one last beer before the night ends, so what are you doing here?" She glared at him and she watched as he brought his hand to his head and scratched it, he replied with a shrug. "Is that it? Oh, come on, Ace. I know you and you know exactly why you're here."

"Bingo!"

"What?"

"That's it."

"That's what? What's it?" She frowned, confused.

"You know me." He shrugged again.

"And? Everyone knows _you, _Ace. That's the reason why you always get your own way." She walked past him, grabbed her coke and sat herself on the counter of the bar.

"Not the way you know me." He told her. "You know me better then anyone else in this town, well apart from my mother, Eyeball and Jack, but you're a close fourth."

"That's good to know." She rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her legs.

"And I know you. You have the whole town thinking you're innocent when in fact you're far from it." He stated sitting himself up on the pool table. "I know for a fact that you hate working with your father, you hate walking anywhere, you dislike Elvis, you hate beer, you hate children and worst of all you hate the fact that you're not with me."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You know that's what is wrong with you, Ace. You see hate in everything. And you don't know me! I love working with my Daddy, I get free soda - thanks for paying for the coke when you didn't have to. What's the point of walking when I have a car? I don't mind Elvis. And why would I drink beer? I'm a girl. Who doesn't hate children apart from their parents? And the best thing of all is that _you_ hate the fact that I'm not with you!" She leaned back smugly folding her arms.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, Al. But I do know you!"

"I think you should leave!" She glared at him. "You don't know how much I hate you."

"Ohh. Look who sees the hate in everything now." He laughed.

"Shut up! That ain't true! I can list a whole lot of things you love but it's a very short list."

"Go on then," Ace nodded for her to continue.

"Yourself!"

"Well that's true, I ain't even gonna deny that." He nodded lifting himself of the table, "Be a doll and pass me my jacket?" He asked sweetly, catching his jacket that she threw at him, he put it on.

"Before you leave, Ace, tell me this? Why are you here? You been drinking too much again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you always come to me when you've had too much to drink, are you looking to apologize but never seem to let the words come out of your mouth? Or you hoping that I jump into your arms again?"

"How about I just like to torture you," He walked over towards her and placed his hands on both of her knees. "I know you still want me, Alison. Just like I want you."

"You only want me because you can't have me! And when you did have me you didn't want me, you wanted my friend!" She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"You still mad about that?" He scoffed. "It was years ago."

"She was my friend, John. And you seduced her."

"Is that what she said?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

She jumped slightly as he kicked away the stool that was between them both, he pushed her legs apart and leaned himself into her, their faces inches apart. "Well Betsy was the one who wanted me. When I found her half naked on the back seat of my car, how could I resist? So I made a mistake."

"You could have had anyone, Ace. I would have forgiven you, but not her, she was my best friend!" She squirmed away from him.

"Ah, c'mon we were never official anyway, we just had that one time, so I was free to do whoever I wanted."

"Yeah and that 'one time' you said you loved me!" She spat at him as the two locked eyes. "And then you went and screwed my friend the next day."

"And then you went steady with a buddy of mine." Ace spat back. "What do you see in him anyway? It sure ain't that brain of his that made you fall in love with him. You do love him right? I'm you're dream come true."

"Just leave before you say something you'll regret." She stared at him before he let his grip go and turned around, placing a hand through his hair.

"What if I do something that you'll regret?" He asked her and before she could reply, he grabbed her again and pushed his whole body onto her as their lips met. Every thought and memory in her mind was telling her to pull away before she could get hurt again but she couldn't. His arms trailed up her legs and made their way to her waist, he kept his left hand there as he brought up his right to hold her hair, he played with the pins that held her hair as their kissing turned up a notch.

Unfortunately for Ace and fortunately for her the front door shook as someone tried to enter and Alison found herself mentally thanking Ace for locking it. She pushed him off her and jumped down, she took out the compact mirror that always sat in her back pocket and checked herself over, removing every inch of guilt that graced her face. She hurried to the door and could see the shadow of the young man all too well, she unlocked the door and let him in.

"Jesus, what the hell happened here?" Her boyfriend chuckled noticing the state of the floor, glass was everywhere. A quick flashback ran through her mind and the vision of Ace and her pushing everything that got in the way on to the floor came to her mind, how she hadn't heard or noticed she would never know.

"A customer had too much to drink. Ace stayed to help out." Alison replied almost robotically. She was used to lying.

Ace smirked, his hand covered the malicious smile as he wiped the lipstick off his mouth and his friend was oblivious to everything as always. "Now you have Eyeball to help with your dilemma," He winked at her. "I'll be on my way."

"See ya, man." Eyeball nodded to him.

As Ace passed her on his way out she grabbed his arm and it was now her time to whisper into his ear. "You're my worst nightmare."

"Baby, I'm your soul mate disguised as your worst nightmare." He chuckled before stepping out of the place.

* * *

><p>That was longer then I thought it would be, lol. Anyway hope you liked it and let me know what you think, review? Check out the story that this has come from <strong>There Ain't No Cure For The Summertime Blues <strong>if you want, there's only two chapters up but this triangle will feature in it soon.


End file.
